


I'll Just Call You Mine

by srmiller



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, knightgale, mention of sylvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: “Hey,” she reached up to tug on his jacket but remembered belatedly that he wasn’t wearing it. Instead, she pinched his chin lightly and forced him to look at her. “Nothing’s going to happen to you in there. You’re going to come back out, and you’re going to come back to me.”“What if it’s not me that comes back out, Dorothy? We don’t know who I was before, we don’t know-““What exactly do you think is going to happen in there?”“I don’t know,” he admitted and took the hand holding his chin and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “But I can’t get rid of the feeling in the pit of my stomach.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written very quickly after i saw a post for another ship with the edit "“What if I lose myself?....Then I’ll find you." and i couldn't help myself because if there's a better line for these two i haven't seen it yet

Neither of them wanted to do, but they couldn’t come up with any other way so Lucas about to step into shoes he hadn’t worn in three months.

That of himself, member of the Wizard’s Guard.

Lucas had held onto her hand the entire way, and Dorothy had to admit it was…unnerving to see him dressed in the hard edges of the Guard’s uniform. “It’s going to be fine, Lucas.”

“So you say,” he muttered, walking forward without looking left or right. “You’re not the one about to enter a den of lixorns.”

“Of what?” Dorothy asked.

He smiled, rueful and easy as he always did whenever Dorothy revealed how little she knew about Oz. “They’re felines, of sorts. They have horns instead of pointy ears, long snout, huge paws. You don’t want to scrap with one.”

“Mental note, stay clear of horny cats.”

Lucas looked at her sharply, as if he couldn’t believe he’d heard her right but when she grinned up at him he shook his head and laughed. “You have a mind fit for the barracks, Dorothy.”

“I have been told,” she agreed happily. “It used to drive my uncle crazy.”

“And your aunt?” Lucas asked easily and it warmed Dorothy’s heart he could so easily reference the people in her life. Someday, in a part of her heart she kept alive with hope, she prayed they’d somehow get a chance to him.

“She scolded me right after she finished laughing.”

“Sounds like you take after her.”

“I take after them both,” Dorothy admitted. “Which is honestly the best I could have turned out.”

Lucas stopped walked and turned to face her, his hand still holding hers. “I agree.”

Feeling flirty and happy because no matter the chaos and crazy was happening in their lives this was always remain _good_ , Dorothy stepped forward so she was invading his space. “You think I turned out all right?”

His free hand came up to frame her waist, his touch familiar. “I think you turned out pretty well, Dorothy Gale.”

She wanted to say he turned out pretty good, but she wasn’t always sure where the line was on bringing up his past, or lack thereof. They knew his name, they knew a little bit about the man he used to be, but there were so many parts of him that were still redacted.

“You’re an amazing man, you know that don’t you?”

His smile lost a little bit of his shine as he looked at their destination, a building sitting on the horizon. “Enjoy it while you can.”

“Hey,” she reached up to tug on his jacket but remembered belatedly that he wasn’t wearing it. Instead, she pinched his chin lightly and forced him to look at her. “Nothing’s going to happen to you in there. You’re going to come back out, and you’re going to come back to me.”

“What if it’s not me that comes back out, Dorothy? We don’t know who I was before, we don’t know-“

“What exactly do you think is going to happen in there?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted and took the hand holding his chin and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “But I can’t get rid of the feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

Dorothy was touched by the simple, almost absent romantic gesture but there would be time for butterflies and fluttering hearts later. “We don’t have to do this, Lucas. If you don’t feel comfortable, if this doesn’t feel right, we’ll figure something else out.”

“We need this, you need this.”

“It’s not worth it if you it makes you scared.”

“I’m not-“

“Don’t say you’re not,” Dorothy interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “Because you are, and that’s okay. God, I was terrified when I came to Oz. I was terrified every minute until I found you.”

“You were terrified a few minutes after you found me,” he reminded her pointedly. “When he helped that kid get out of the house.”

Dorothy pressed her lips together. “You’re right, but you don’t scare me anymore.”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong,” he confessed. “Or rather, I’m afraid you will be again. Everything we’ve learned, everything in me, tells me that the reason you were scared of me in that house was because of what the Wizard’s Guard turned me into. I wasn’t always that angry, I wasn’t always that vicious.”

Lucas pointed to the nondescript building still a half hour away. “They turned me into that.”

“And you think you’re going to go back, to whoever you were before?”

“You’re not?” he challenged.

“No,” and it was the easiest question she’d been asked since coming to Oz. “I’m not.”

“Then you’re an idiot.”

“Maybe,” Dorothy conceded with a smile at the insult because she could tell he didn’t really believe it. “But the only person I’m willing to be an idiot for, is you.”

“Remind me what I’m going in there for.”

“You know what you’re going in there for.”

He sighed. “I know. Tell me anyway, I like the sound of your voice.”

Dorothy didn’t question the request because it wasn’t the first time he’d asked. Over the course of their nights together he’d ask her to tell him stories about Lucas, about her family, or her childhood. He didn’t admit it, but Dorothy understood the reason why he wanted to hear her talk was because sometimes he nightmares. Nothing specific, or at least he always said he couldn’t remember anything, only a feeling of helplessness and anger.

Her voice, he said, anchored him somewhere good and warm.

“You’re going to go into that compound and you’re going to find your way to the room where they keep all their important papers and in that room, you’re going to find a name. Just one name.”

“Settler.”

Dorothy nodded and ran a hand down the back of Lucas’ neck, a kind of petting would often settled him. “Settler, and you’re going to take that piece of paper and walk right back out where I’m going to be waiting for you.”

“You really think we’ll find Sylvie’s brother in there?”

“I don’t know,” Dorothy admitted. “But I’d feel terrible if we didn’t try to find her family. People deserve to be with people who love them.”

“We love her,” Lucas reminded Dorothy softly.

“Yeah,” she agreed, resting her forehead against his. “We do. But just imagine if it was me, and I was lost and you couldn’t find me. Wouldn’t you want someone to find you so you’d know I was safe and in one piece?”

“If I lost you-“ he started but couldn’t seem to finish the sentence and Dorothy understood. She couldn’t imagine it either.

“You’re not going to,” she promised and didn’t worry about how she was going to keep it. “And I’m not going to lose you either. Not to the witches, not to the Wizard, and certainly not the Wizard’s guard.”

“What if I lose myself?” Lucas asked, his voice desperate and low.

“Then I’ll find you,” Dorothy promised and she knew that was a promise she would have no trouble keeping.

“You know what the craziest thing is?”

Dorothy laughed, her voice shaky. “There’s so many to choose from.”

“I actually believe it.”

“Good,” she kissed him briefly, just a peck, and stepped back. “Now, go and I’ll see you when you get back.”

He nodded and moved as if he was going to walk away but came back to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him quick enough she lost her breath.

She almost asked him what was wrong but then he caught her lips with his in a brutal, almost desperate kiss. Dorothy knew she couldn’t understand his fear or why going back scared him, all she could do was hold and hope she was enough to sustain him until they were together again.

So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer against him, almost angry at the plate armor which kept her from feeling the hardness of his chest against.

“I love you, Lucas.”

She heard his breath catch. He knew, there was no way he didn’t know, but it was the first time she’d ever said it out loud and while this wasn’t the way she’d planned it, she thought he needed to hear it now.

“I love you too, Dorothy Gale.”

After a few more seconds of just holding each other Lucas walked away and headed towards the headquarters for the Guards in this part of Oz.

Dorothy made a fist over her heart and hoped those weren’t the last words they said to one another.

 

Two hours later Dorothy saw Lucas walking towards her, his Guard uniform discarded and a smile on his face when he spotted her.

Getting up off the rock where she’d been waiting, Dorothy ran towards him, throwing her arms around him with a relieved laugh.

“You made it.”

“I made it,” he confirmed as he hugged her tightly. Not sure he’d actually let her go, Dorothy leaned back in his arms so she could see his face.

“Are you still mine, Lucas?”

“Yeah,” he assured her, kissing her wildly and joyfully. “I’m still yours.”


End file.
